the stalker diaries
by REIGNSBALORORTONAMBROSEBABE
Summary: Randy Orton meets Eva Marie when she joins the cast of total divas and the main roster. the pair soon begin dating and all is going great until Eva meets Jonathan and falls in love with him and splits with randy. randy's ied soon sets in and he stalks Eva how far will randy go to get the love of his life back.
1. Disclaimer

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE WELCOME TO MY FIRST FULL STORY. I AM STILL DOING ONE SHOTS SO DON'T WORRY I WILL GET TO EVERYONE'S REQUEST. WE ARE IN FOR A LONG WILD RIDE IN THIS STORY. IT WILL GET UGLY AS WE GO ALONG. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH RAPE OR STALKING PLEASE DON'T READ. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE YOU WILL SEE IN THIS STORY THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE WWE OR THEMSELVES.**


	2. Meeting The Viper

Eva Marie Nelson had gotten the chance of a lifetime that she never thought she would get. She had just signed her official contract to be a wwe diva and would be debuting on the main roster soon. She had been given the opportunity to go to the developmental branch first to train but she thought she would get better experience on the main roster training with the other divas that had more experience. She was on her way too meet the other divas and her fellow rookie diva Jo Jo at the hotel to get ready for WrestleMania 29. Eva and the other ladies were scheduled to meet with a camera crew to begin filming a new show for the E network called Total Divas. She was a bit nervous to have her who life filmed for the whole world to see. She was also nervous to about how the other girls would act. She would soon realize she would not get along with a lot of them. When she arrived at the hotel she bumped into a man who would soon become her worst nightmare.

Randy Orton is a third generation superstar. His father is the man the WWE universe knows as "Cowboy" Bob Orton. He had won several titles and was basically the face of the company along with his best friend John Cena. He had a deep dark secret that no one really knew about. He suffered from a condition known intermittent explosive disorder or IED for short.

The bosses of the company thought that he had been going to therapy and was getting better because he hadn't had any outburst since the early years of his career. The truth is that he was still going to therapy but was not following the advice of his therapist. He had not taken his medicine in years so he was having outbursts out home instead of one the road. He hadn't told any one that his wife left him because during his outbursts he would hit her. He was on the road for WrestleMania for his match with Sheamus and big show against the shield. He had just gotten to the hotel when he ran into the most beautiful brunette he had ever seen.

Randy decided that he would take a shot and go introduce himself to this beauty and find out who she is and why she is here. He walked up to her in his cocky way that he used to introduce himself to females since he had divorced. He did not want them to see what he was really like til he got to know them. Randy had been with many women since the divorce and it always ended the same way they broke up with him when he had his outburst and he would beat them and sometimes even kill them. He was responsible for the deaths of at least five women in the cities he traveled too that were attributed to a serial killer because he was always gone before the body was discovered.

"Hello gorgeous the name's Randy Orton. I am from Saint Charles Missouri. I am a twelve time world champion. I have held the WWE world heavyweight title eight different times and I have held the world heavyweight title four times. I am a third generation superstar as my father is "Cowboy" Bob Orton and my uncle is Barry Orton."

"Hello Randy my name is Eva Marie Nelson. I am the newest diva to join the roster. I must say that you sir are the most cocky man I have ever met in my entire life. I need to go I am late to meet the other rookie diva and a woman named Natalie Neidhart. We are supposed to be filming a new show for some reality network about our lives. I will maybe see you around at work."

"Well maybe I can get you number and we can meet up later or something. I would really like to get to know you better since you are new and all. I can show you around and introduce you to all the men on the roster. I will tell you which men are dicks and to stay away from. I am one of the nicer ones on the roster. I am recently divorced and I have a daughter."

Eva knew she was in no position to turn down Randy's help. She reluctantly took his number and put her number in his phone and allowed him to do the same. She turned to leave and did not notice the menacing smile playing on his lips. She had no idea that he had been the one responsible for the murders that she had heard about on the news the last several months. She had absolutely no intention of going out with him but she could not let him know that and make an enemy on her first day at a new job. She went to the hotel room she had been assigned to share with Jo Jo and made sure the other girl was awake before hopping in the shower to get ready to head to her meeting.

Eva quickly made it downstairs to the hotel restaurant to meet up with Nattie and the other girls. She knew she would catch hell being late to her first meeting on her first day of work but she wanted to be presentable. She had ran into some of the higher ups on her way to her room and they had in formed her that she had to change her hair to be different from the tag team known as the Bella twins. The higher ups had wanted her to go blonde she was unsure if she wanted to do that but would do what she had to do so she would not lose her job.

She was surprised when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket during the meeting with the girls and the crew to plan out the next day. She knew it wasn't her parents or her brothers because they knew she would be busy the next few days with training and getting to know her coworkers. She was a bit taken a back to see Randy's name and a message on her screen

randy: Hey beautiful seems like we chose the same place to eat today.

Eva was bit confused by the message that she had gotten from Randy. What did he mean that they had chosen the same place to eat. She hadn't chosen the hotel restaurant to eat it had been the production teams idea since Eva and Jo Jo did not know the town very well. She looked around hesitantly until she spotted the man in question. What was he doing here? Had he followed her after she left to come here?

Eva: The production team decided that this would be a good place for us to meet since me and Jo Jo don't know the town yet.

Randy: I understand I remember what its like to be knew on the wwe tours. It helps to have someone show you around the towns for reference when we come back. Let me take you to one of my favorite restaurants in town.

Eva: I don't think that is a good idea Randy. I don't usually date people that I work with. I don't want it to be awkward in the road.

Randy: I promise that it will not be awkward. It will be just a friendly dinner between co workers. We can even go see the town a bit after so you know where you are going while you are here. I promise I will not try anything with you.

Randy knew that he was lying he knew earlier today that he wanted this woman to be his. He knew he had to try whatever he could to get her to say yes to a date with him. Randy was feeling one of his outburst bubbling to the surface he did not want to have one on the road and risk hurting one of the men in the locker room and getting suspended. He thought about getting another woman in town but knew if he killed her he would be caught since wwe was not leaving town for several days.

Eva: I guess going to dinner and sight seeing would be OK. I am not looking for anything more than that because I am new to the company. I don't want anyone to think I slept my way to the top.

Randy went back to his room after he had his breakfast. He knew he had a free day off today so he figured he would go to the gym and see his friends. He also had a Skype conference with his therapist. He had them on his free time on the road so he wouldn't be tempted to hurt anyone or worse kill someone. He also decided to write in his journal a little bit to see if that would help.

 _march 31st, 2013_

 _Dear journal we just got into town early this morning, I am really excited about my match on Sunday. I am hoping that I can trust Show and Sheamus not to screw me over even with our past issues. I haven't had any out bursts since last week. I think they are finally under control but I am not holding my breath to that. I know that I will have this illness the rest of my life. I know I should tell Vince or Paul about my problems but I do not want them to take me out of WrestleMania . I think I can handle this week as long as no one pisses me off._

 _I don't want anyone to find out what did in the last town that we were in. I was honestly not trying to kill that girl but she reminded me so much of Samantha and it pissed me off. I think that the police may be catching on that this is not a serial killer but we are thankfully gone before I can be suspected._

 _I went and saw the guys for a few hours after breakfast today. We went to the gym for a few hours then hung by the pool until I had to come to the room for my conference. I told my therapist that I was starting to not feel right because I knew an outburst was coming and she offered to have a prescription sent to me but I do not want to be medicated this week. I have to be on top of my game because I am one of the faces of this company. If I fail then the fans will turn against me and then I will snap._

 _I met the most beautiful woman today after we had checked in. I thought she was some random ring rat hoping to get a glimpse of one of her favorite stars. Her name is Eva Marie and as it turns out she is one of the newer divas to join the roster. I was really into her as soon as I saw her. I was a little nervous to approach her at first because I know how I am. I did my usual cocky move I do with everyone I prey on and she did not take the bait at first. I had to follow her to her meeting she was having with the other divas for a new show. I ended up texting her so she knew I was there and she still didn't want to date me at first. I told her that I just wanted to show her around the town since she was new._

 _I cant wait til tomorrow because the boys and I are going to the local bar her for my birthday, I might bring a woman back with me and see if I can get her to submit to me sexually. I hope I don't hurt this one since we are not leaving town until next Tuesday, I am sure to be caught this time if I kill her._

 **A/n: Here we go folks. What does everyone think will happen when randy goes out with the boys for his birthday. Will he find a woman at the bar and bring her back to the hotel with him. Will he have an outburst while at the club. Will anyone be killed. Read and review**


	3. Birthday disaster

_***FLASHBACK***_

 _Today was the day that randy would be starting a new storyline with Triple H. Today was also the day that Randy's life changed forever. He went to the doctor prior to having to be at the arena for Monday night raw. He had been having severe outburst over the last few months and the higher ups suggested he get them checked out. He was not expecting or prepared of the diagnosis he had received. The doctor had told him that he had a disorder known as intermittent explosive disorder or IED for short. He knew that when he arrived at the arena he would have to talk to the higher ups before the storyline started on the show that night. He was nervous because he was not sure what they would cancel the storyline or suspend him._

 _He decided when he got to the arena that he should talk to Triple H about the diagnosis that he had just received. He wanted the man to know exactly what was going on and ask him what they should do about the storyline. When he arrived at the arena he decided that he should put his bags away then go in search of his friend. He really hoped that Triple H would understand what he was going through. He was afraid that Triple H would want to cancel the storyline for fear of getting hurt. He searched around the entire arena until he found Triple H eating at a table in catering. He did not really want to have this discussion in such a public place but knew it needed to be done before the show started._

 _Randy was not even sure if he should go up to the table. He knew that Triple H hated to be bothered while he was eating or getting ready for a show. Randy knew that he had to go talk to him before the show started and he had an outburst during their storyline in the coming weeks. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the table where Triple H was seated. He cleared his throat and waited patiently for the person Triple H was talking to before he sat down and began speaking._

 _"Hey man, can I talk to you really quickly before the show starts. I received some news earlier today that could affect our storyline going forward. I went to the doctor like Mark and Jane asked me to to see why I was having the outburst and why I could not keep them in check. The doctor diagnosed me with a disorder called intermittent explosive disorder. I blow the least little thing out of proportion without any warning. I will understand if you do not want to move forward with starting our storyline on raw tonight. I did have the idea that we could use it in our favor to heighten our storyline". The man known as the viper told his best friend and mentor from the start of his career_

 _"I am not sure that I understand what the disorder is or what would happen if you were to get mad at any point during the storyline even with the explanation you just gave me. You have been a great and loyal friend to me since you have been in the company and I completely trust you going forward with the storyline." I had another idea that would also heighten the storyline to go with the IED part you thought of. What if we add Stephanie in the mix and you mess with her to get to me since no one knows we are married yet. The fans will wonder why it pisses me off when you go after her." Triple H asked Randy as he finished his food so he could go back to his locker room to get ready for raw._

 _Randy was very hesitant to add Stephanie to the storyline. He was afraid that he would explode on her and really hurt her at any moment. He considered Triple H and Stephanie as a part of his family and he would feel really bad if he hurt a member of his family. He also did not want to lose his job because he did something wrong. He thought long and hard about it before giving his reply to the cerebral assassin._

 _"I do not know if that is such a good idea, man. She could get really hurt if I were to snap or something. I would feel really bad if she were to get hurt and it was because I did something to her. I think that if we are going to add her to the story then we need to find someone to play my wife because I know Samantha will not be OK with being a part of it. I promise that I will try my best to not hurt Stephanie and I will take full responsibility if something happens because you are the only person that knows my current condition._

 _Randy was completely right about it being a bad idea adding Stephanie in to the storyline because he ended up going off script and giving her an RKO. He had an outburst during the angle when Triple H went to his actual house where his wife and daughter were and attacked him. He was suspended for his actions and because he had not told Vince or any of the other higher ups about his condition. He felt bad for hurting Stephanie, but he was really pissed at Triple H for not having Vince hire someone to play his wife._

Randy had a Skype call with his therapist this morning and she asked him to relive that first memory. He hated to do it but she told him that it would help him to release anger and keep the outbursts to be less frequent. His therapist only suggest that he called about it once every few months when she started to see his usual signs and symptoms appear. He was already in a bad mood because Eva Marie had texted him last night to tell him that she did not want to go on a date with him because she thought it was a bad idea. He was also celebrating his birthday on the road which he hated because he was afraid he would bring someone home from the bar that they were going to celebrate at tonight and they would get hurt.

Eva Marie had a very busy day today she had a training session then she needed to go to the salon to get her hair done like Jane had asked her yesterday she also had a signing at axxess today. She was nervous to go to the signing since she was a new diva to the company she wanted the fans and her co workers to like her, but were not sure if they would. She knew that Randy also had a signing today and was afraid that she would run into him. She knew that he was extremely pissed about the text that she sent him last night because she had seen security go to his room to investigate a disturbance. She did not want any conflict with him at the signing.

Randy arrived at the arena for his signing after going doing his therapy session and going to the gym. He loved wrestlemania week because he loved seeing all the fans who came from all over the world just to see their favorite superstars perform on the grandest stage of them all. He was hesitant to go to the signing today because of the bad mood he was in. He did not want any of the fans to get hurt if he were to have an outburst. He thought about not going to the signing because it would be better for the fans safety and his own. He also knew that if he did not go to the signing that he would either lose his job or be fined for failure to appear and that was the last thing he wanted.

Eva almost was almost late for the signing, but made it just a few minutes before it was scheduled to start. She rushed to make it where she was supposed to be before the fans started to arrive. She was a bit stunned to see fans already the booth. She noticed that the other divas saw her arrive and did not look impressed with her. She did not know what the problem was considering she had made it just before the signing began. She decided that she would not worry about it for the time being and get to know the fans that came to see her and the other girls

"Eva Marie where the hell have you been? We have been here for hours interacting with fans and waiting for you to get here. We were supposed to be here early to spend time with the fans before the signing. The fans come from all over the world and it is the least that we can do to devote extra time to them when they come to see us. The least that you could do was get here early like the rest of us. Jojo is a new diva just like you are and even she was here early. She has been here since first thing this morning but you don't arrive until after lunch time that is unacceptable. If you are not as dedicated to the fans like the rest of us then maybe this is not the business for you." Nattie Neidhart screamed at the younger diva. The other divas looked up to Nattie as their leader because she was a part of the great hart dynasty.

"I had a training session at the gym at six am this morning I also had to go to the salon to get my hair done if you have not noticed. I promised Mark and Jane last night that I would have my hair done as soon as I possibly could. I took the first appointment that the salon had open so I could be here before the scheduled start time of the signing. I was not aware that you ladies had some tradition to come early to interact with the fans. Someone should have told me if I was supposed to come early. I am sorry that I was not here at the time you would have liked me to be, but there is nothing I can do about it so you will just have to get the hell over it. I do not give a damn what you ladies or these fans think of me." The now fiery red head screamed back at the elder diva.

Randy had seen Eva Marie come into the arena and heard the argument between her and Nattie because he was a few booths down from the divas. He knew that the other divas had a ritual to come to the signings early to interact with fans when they were together. He quickly decided that he should text Eva Marie to see how she was after being humiliated in public by Nattie and the other girls. He also decided that he would invite her to his party at the biggest club in New York after the signing. He hoped that she would text him back and accept the offer. He did not want to pick up a random fan at axxess or someone at the bar. He was afraid that if he had an outburst he would hurt them. He thought that if he hooked up to Eva tonight it would keep the outburst away and she would not get hurt because he was attracted to her.

 _Hey gorgeous I saw you come into the arena earlier and heard the argument between you and Nattie. I hope that everything is alright over there. I can come over there and help you talk to the other ladies if you need me too. I wanted to invite you to come out with me and the rest of the roster tonight after axxess. Today is my birthday and we are going in to the city to the hottest club there. I hope that you will come. Randy texted the beautiful diva and patiently waited for a response._

Randy smiled when he saw Eva Marie immediately read his text. He did not see her quickly delete the text before putting her phone back into her pocket. He assumed that when she was pressing buttons on her phone that she was texting him back until he did not receive anything back. Eva Marie was in no mood to deal with Randy and his advances today. Mark and Jane had unexpectedly shown up at the signing to see Eva Marie's hair and they were not happy. They decided that they were going to fine her because she did not do what was asked. They told her if she did not follow the rules again she would be suspended or lose her job. The other divas were not happy that she had gotten reprimanded in public by their bosses in front of the fans.

The signing ended many hours later and the whole roster was tired but ready to party and celebrate their friend. Randy rushed to the hotel to get shower and changed before John and his girlfriend Nikki came to pick him up to go to the party. Randy did not really like Nikki but he tolerated her because of his friendship with John. He would have dreams of hurting Nikki when his IED would bubble to the surface. He never wanted to hurt her because he knew that would be the end of his friendship with John. He just hoped that tonight his IED would not be a problem because he just wanted to have fun.

Eva did not want to go to the party with everyone else tonight. She only agreed because she and Jojo were new and they did not know anyone else or the city they were in. She hoped that she could spend enough time at the bar or on the dance floor so she would not have to spend anytime with Randy. She just wanted to relax because she had such a fucked up day at axxess due to the fight with Nattie. She wanted to also get to know her other co workers.

Randy got the best of the best for the party. He rented out the entire club so that he and the other people on the roster could relax and have fun. It was not long before everyone hit the bar and the drinks started flowing. The music was pumping as everyone hit the dance floor to dance the night away. The party went on until the wee hours of the morning when suddenly the cops burst through the door. They claimed to have gotten a noise complaint from the neighbors that were in the surrounding area. Randy was so focused on talking to the cops and getting everyone out so they were not arrested that he did not see someone slip a packet of cocaine into his pocket. The cops decided that they would do a random search to make sure that everyone was clean. Randy willingly complied to being searched because he thought that he had nothing to hide until the cop pulled out the packet of coke that someone had slipped into his pocket a few minutes earlier.

"I swear those are not my drugs. I have never touched coke in my life. My friends and I were just here partying because its my birthday and we are only in town for a few days. Someone here must have put them them in my pocket but I am not sure who. Please do not arrest me if I get arrested I could lose my job. Randy pleaded with the cops as they pushed him against the wall to arrest him

I am sorry Mr. Orton we found drugs on your person so we do not have a choice but to arrest you. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read you you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me? The arresting officer asked as he read randy his rights and handcuffed.

Randy did not say a word when the officer asked if he wished to speak. He did not want to be held accountable in court if he had an outburst. The officers quickly put randy in to their squad car and carted him off to the police station. Once they got there he was booked and placed into a cell. He was told that he had one phone call. He could not think of anyone better to call to get him out of jail than the gorgeous red that had been on his mind since they met yesterday. He told the officer that he was ready to make his call and was lead out of the cell. When he heard the phone ring after dialing he hoped that the woman would answer the call and that's when the phone stopped ringing and he heard her voice.

Eva Marie was in the cab back to the hotel with Jojo when she heard her phone ring. She was very confused who would be calling her this late at night. She quickly answered the phone in case it was important and that's when she heard the jail recording come on the line and she knew it was randy because she saw the police car leave with him in it.

Eva Marie, baby I'm in jail please come get me. I did not do what I am accused of. Someone slipped coke into my pocket when the cops were investigating the noise complaint. I don't want anyone else to find out what happened so I called you. Please please don't leave me in here. I will lose my job if the higher ups find out I had drugs on me. Randy begged and pleaded with Eva when she answered the phone.

"I don't know randy that party was crazy and out of control. I think that you staying in there may be for the best tonight. I didn't see anyone slip you anything so how do I know that they were not yours to begin with. I think that if you stay in there over night you it will clear your head and make you remember the events of tonight and buying the drugs. I cant risk my job by coming to get you I am sorry. She spat at him in shear anger at the entire situation.

The more Eva Marie heard Randy plead for her to get him the more she heard the sincerity in his voice. She that she should even go and get him after how the party went tonight. She didn't even want to go tonight but she decided that she should go and join the fun with Jo Jo and everyone else. She did not regret that decision until the end of the night. The more she thought about how much fun she had and even the few small encounters she had with randy she changed her mind about going to get him. She all of a sudden heard him calling her name and decided to speak again.

"Randy I am in a cab with Jojo right now. I will ride back to the hotel and grab my car then I will be on my way. I understand now that you do not deserve to be arrested. I will do everything that I can to help you find out who framed so. Just sit tight I will be on my way as soon as I can get there. Randy please be safe while you wait for me to get there." Eva Marie told him as she hung up the phone with him.

"Eva I know that was Randy on the phone. I completely support your decision on going to get him. I was going to if you did not. I saw the whole thing of what happened at the club. I had went to the restroom just before the cops arrived to investigate the noise complaint. I saw Nikki in the bathroom with Roman and they were having sex. I saw him take out some coke and put it on her tits and snort it. I saw him come out of the restroom right after I did. When the cops arrived and all the chaos started he panicked because he still had a packet of coke in his pocket. I saw him slip the coke into Randy's pocket when he was talking to the cops and he ran. The younger diva told the woman she considered her friend.

Eva was shocked that the information that she got from Jojo. She had only known Roman for a day but she thought that he was a good guy. She knew that he had a family at home and loved them very much. She would have never thought that he would cheat on his wife with another diva on the roster. She also never thought that he would do drugs and risk his job like that. She was completely disgusted with the man that they called the powerhouse of the shield

When they got back to the hotel Eva Marie walked up to the room with Jojo to make sure he friend made it back safe. She then quickly raced out to the parking garage to retrieve her car. She hoped that when she got to the police station that she would have no issues getting randy out of jail. She decided when she was in the cab that she she would keep the information that Jojo told her to her self for the time being. She did not want Randy going to find Roman when they got back and hurting him. She did not need anymore drama on her hands the rest of the week. She just wanted to get through wrestlemania week without anymore incident. She wanted to go and get randy and then go back to her room and sleep to be rested for the next day of signings. She hoped that when she got there she would find randy uninjured. She did not want to have to raise hell for them sacrificing his safety

Eva had no issues at all when getting Randy from the jail. She was happy that he hadn't been hurt. She never thought that she would start the day wanting to avoid him if she could to going to pick him up. She realized how wrong that she had been and hoped that he could forgive her. She was starting to see what a kind hearted man that he was. She did not know many men who would buy out a huge club to party with all of his friends. She was beginning to realize that even though she was starting to develop feelings for him.

Randy was so happy to see Eva when she walked into the station. He was so happy that she had changed her mind and came to get him. He was no on the car with her and wondering why she was so quiet. He assumed that she still hated his guts he decided that he needed to do what he could to make things right with her. He knew that she was the one for him and would do what had to be done to be with her. He did not know how ever that Eva was thinking about him the same way and was too scared to admit it. She knew that when she got back to the hotel she had to make the first move.

The drive back to the hotel was a lot shorter than it was going to the station, it was not long before the pair was walking back up to Randy's room when they got to Randy's room he got out the key to let himself into the room when something that he was not expecting happened. Eva had grabbed his arm and turned him to face her and the next thing that he knew she was kissing him. He did not know how to react at first but then he started kissing her back. He fumbled with opening the door for a minute before he finally got it open. When he finally got the door open he pulled Eva Marie inside with him.

 **A/N: WELL WELL LOOKS LIKE THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET VERY INTERESTING. DON'T WORRY FOLKS I AM NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU HANGING WE ARE JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD STUFF. I PROMISE THE SMUT WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I AM SPLITTING IT INTO TWO PARTS BECAUSE ITS GETTING KIND OF LONG. WELL LOOKS LIKE OUR COUPLE TOOK QUITE A JOURNEY THIS CHAPTER. WHO IS GLAD TO SEE EVA FINALLY COMING AROUND. WHAT DOES EVERYONE THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT. AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.**


	4. not a chapter

hey readers im sorry it has taken me a year to update. Life has gotten in the way as of late. i have had two deaths in my family since august so ff was the last thing on my mind and i apologize. i would like to redo this story with a different diva as there have been reports of eva marie being released. i would like to still keep the diva in the total divas realm so either comment or inbox me ur choices and i will chose the best one 


End file.
